


Дождь не может идти вечно

by Nafaniel



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nafaniel/pseuds/Nafaniel
Summary: День за днём его мысли витают вокруг одного взбалмошного идиота, но пересилить себя и объясниться Шинске не в силах.
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Дождь не может идти вечно

Чёртов дождь лил уже третий день подряд. Даже в столь многоуровневом Эдо не осталось ни единого сухого клочка — куда ни ступи, обязательно услышишь мерзкое чавканье под подошвой. Это если тебе повезло, и ты не зачерпнул воды, превращая и без того отсыревшие носки в противно липнущий бесформенный ком.

Даже его кисеру, тщательно замотанная в тряпицу и спрятанная за пазухой, и та начала сыреть, несмотря на то, что доставалась лишь под плотными навесами и за каменными стенами, и подолгу чадила, прежде чем разгореться и дать возможность вдохнуть полной грудью сладковатой вишневой отравы.

Ещё и конспирация эта, будь она проклята. Отряд думал, что он часами шатается по улицам города в перерывах между бесчинствами потому, что голова переполнена философскими мыслями, а стабильно ныряет в закоулки Ëшивары потому, что ещё не нашёл «ту самую», но не прочь скинуть напряжение.

Никто из них не догадывался, что он ходит по городу, чтобы пересечься с одним человеком.

Никто из них не знал, что в покоях куртизанок Шинске часами курил, раскинувшись на нагроможденных ароматных подушках с видом настолько мрачным, что лишь самые искусные девушки осмеливались тихо перебирать струны инструментов, забившись в дальний угол комнаты.

Сделавший себе какую-никакую репутацию в здешних местах, он замер, словно поражённый, когда в одну из таких ночей куртизанка, совсем молоденькая, начала говорить с ним. Раздражение, неизменно накрывающее при любом контакте с людьми, отступило в течении нескольких секунд.

Она не сказала, что видит печаль в его сердце — даже слепоглухонемой идиот смог бы её разглядеть.

Она не сказала, что, не попробовав, он будет жалеть о собственном малодушии до конца своих дней — Шинске и так об этом знал.

Она лишь предложила представить, что перед ним тот человек, которому он хочет вывернуть душу, ведь, если не скинуть то самое напряжение, будь оно неладно, то невысказанные слова могут застрять в горле навсегда, залить внутренности чёрной вязкой жижей и подтолкнуть к яростным поступкам, последствия которых можно уже и не исправить.

Она говорила — и, о чудо, её не нашли утром с перерезанным горлом в ближайшей сточной канаве. Напротив, в комнате обнаружилась россыпь маленьких алых журавлей — высшая благодарность клиента. Товарки, надоумившие её говорить, кусали губы от злости — погрязшие в мерзости Ëшивары они пытались чужими руками устранить слишком уж красивое пополнение в доме, которое рано или поздно заставило бы их сдать позиции и растерять добытые столь долгим трудом привилегии. Воистину, мгновенный бумеранг — не скажи столь важный клиент своё слово, и девчонка ещё бы долго карабкалась по карьерной лестнице дома, рискуя утратить весь свой внутренний свет и упасть на самое дно.

Но она говорила — и Шинске чувствовал, как внутри что-то ломается. Полз к ней на четвереньках, слепо шаря руками в полутьме. Уложил голову на острые девичьи коленки и кусал губы, не зная, с чего начать, боясь начинать и ещё больше боясь не начинать вовсе.

Её рука мягко прикрыла единственный глаз, и в комнате воцарилась умиротворяющая тишина. Шинске мог бы поклясться собственной жизнью, что слышал, как в тот момент плотина, сдерживающая персональный ад в его голове, треснула окончательно.

И он заговорил.

Сперва — неуверенно и тихо, теряясь в собственных мыслях, но, чем дальше, тем раскованнее.

Говорил, что хочет сжимать в объятиях, стоя под огромным синим небом, а получается лишь посильнее толкать плечом в узком переулке.

Хочет рассказать, насколько же прекрасно то, что он видит, а получаются острые насмешки над кучерявыми волосами.

Хочет часами обсуждать всё на свете, а может только цедить сквозь зубы что-то про идиота.

Хочет сказать хотя бы команде, что женские прелести — это совсем, совсем, совсем не его, но продолжает прятаться от них в Ëшиваре, чтобы казаться нормальным.

Безумно хочет подойти, чтобы расставить, наконец, все точки, а, получив чёткий и однозначный отказ — успокоиться, забившись в глубокую нору, но так же безумно боится что-либо менять, утратив этот горький флёр безответной одержимости. У Шинске не повернулся язык сказать «любовь», он и сам верил, что это — лишь одержимость, не признавая, насколько сильно встрял.

Хочет просто быть рядом, следовать тенью, выполнять любые дурацкие прихоти, даже позволять вытирать об себя ноги в прямом и переносном смысле, знать, что важен ему хоть на сотую часть от собственных чувств. А получается лишь изливать душу на коленях у куртизанки, роняя злые слёзы, и тонуть в собственной беспомощности.

Она молчала, не перебив ни разу, ни звуком, ни жестом не выдавая своего присутствия, застывшая, словно каменное изваяние. И, когда этот необыкновенный клиент отполз в сторону, такой же бесшумной тенью покинула комнату, спеша в будуар, где вылила на себя с половину ковша холодной воды, не в силах успокоиться. Сила внезапной исповеди накрыла тайфуном, заставляя сердце истошно колотиться, но она знала, что всё сделала правильно. Что благодаря этой ночи невероятный господин сможет вновь стать хозяином своей судьбы, а не жалким прихвостнем, терпящим насмешки и унижения.

*****

Такасуги проснулся, рывком подорвавшись на мягком диване. Заметался по комнате, приводя себя в божеский вид, краем глаза отмечая, что клин алых журавлей уж точно будет замечен главой дома, стоило ей сюда войти. Едва сдержался, чтобы не хлопнуть дверью и быстрым шагом направился в сторону Ëродзуи.

«Получится. Сегодня — всё получится!»

А дальше — насмешка. Стоя под светлой дневной моросью и глядя на знакомую до боли вывеску, он не мог сдвинуться с места. То, что ночью казалось правильным и жгло душу раскалёнными прутьями, при свете дня сковывало похлеще самых прочных оков и цепей. Шинске простоял под домом… Сколько? Час? Два? Шесть? И ушёл, возвращаясь в свою каюту разбитый, смертельно уставший и ещё более раздраженный, чем когда выходил «проветриться». Никто из команды не проронил ни слова, не кинул вдогонку ни одной дебильной шуточки, которая заставила бы его взорваться. Где-то глубоко внутри он был им благодарен, иначе весь его запал растратился бы впустую на бессмысленную перепалку.

Назавтра он снова гипнотизировал вывеску час за часом, заколдованный, боящийся сделать шаг.

И снова.

И снова.

И опять.

Через несколько дней, глядя на свинцовые тучи, безмолвно затянувшие небо, он понял. Нужно прийти ночью. Тогда, когда все желания и пороки обнажены, когда настоящих чувств не скрыть, не упрятать в тесную коробку адекватности и самоконтроля.

Ночь покорно приняла его в свои объятья и даже, кажется, благоволила своему непутëвому сыну, ведь на своём пути к Ëродзуе он не встретил ни единой живой души.

В баре на нижнем этаже было шумно и весело, но наверху — тишина. «Его может не быть дома» — невпопад подумал Шинске.

Уже стоя перед дверью он понял, что снова ошибся. Что, пойдя по пути меньшего сопротивления, он мог втоптать в грязь эту восхитительную одержимость. Ведь он пришёл не для того, чтобы всю оставшуюся жизнь прятаться под покровом ночи, и уж тем более не за тем, чтобы обречь на эту участь того, кто так плотно заселился в голове.

И он ушёл. Ушёл, борясь с раздирающим желанием орать прямо посреди улицы. Желанием вернуться, выбить с ноги дверь, схватить виновника ситуации и приложить головой о ближайший косяк. Или долго и методично втрахивать в пол, Шинске не мог определиться. Он был зол, словно все демоны ада, а потому нарушил собственное же правило, доставая кисеру дрожащими руками прямо посреди падающих капель. На удивление, та легко раскурилась, и он блаженно потянул густой дым затяжку за затяжкой, чувствуя, как постепенно начинает здраво мыслить.

Утро встретило головной болью. Чувство, будто он — мальчишка, впервые попавший на поле брани, усиливалось с каждой секундой. Стиснув зубы Шинске чуть ли не полз по заученному до вспышек на подкорке маршруту. Ноги — бетонные плиты, а в голову вгрызались звери. Но он не мог позволить себе отлежаться, и так потеряв слишком, непозволительно много времени, потраченного на нерешительное жевание соплей. Мысли о том, что он мог опоздать и его сокровище уже зацапал кто-то другой, гнались ссаными тряпками. О том, почему даже мысленно он не мог произнести Его имя — ими же.

Он не думал, что что-то не так. Не замечал и не хотел замечать ровно до тех пор, пока его дрожащую, готовящуюся к стуку кисть не перехватила другая, выскочившая из-за резко открывшейся двери. И дикие глаза, на которые Шинске машинально поднял голову, тоже не предвещали ничего хорошего, одним только прищуром донося простую и очевидную мысль: он — идиот.

Но внутри, за закрытой дверью всё изменилось. Слегка шершавые, натруженные руки воина обняли его лицо столь… Бережно?

И они оба плыли, растворившись в потоке ощущений, даже не замечая, что впервые за две недели над Эдо светило Солнце.


End file.
